ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes (Movie)/Quick Summary
This is for People who Don't Bother to read Heroes because its TOO LONG or its not a quick short episode. However sometimes people don't bother to even read this because EVEN THIS IS TOO LONG OR THEY JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT READING ANY CRAP AT ALL. -_- Teaser Two CHAOS members, LIGHT and DARK attack Area 51 and steal information on Project: Endgame. Shane Leon catches them and fights with them. However, the two CHAOS members escape Area 51 and damage it. Chris Phillips and Shane Leon agree that they need to call in the Heroes. ACT I: Assembly Lauren Genare, a.k.a Energy Revolt (an Anodite that looks like a human) fights two criminals in a bank, only for Shane Leon to meet her. Shane briefs her on Light and Dark, and the two head to Doxin City. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure from The Hunter, Stryker finds out about Project: Endgame. He sends a third CHAOS member, Titan to Doxin City to destroy any remaining Tigin, or Drug X the FLA may have. Ryan Reckno, a.k.a Tiger Rage (a human who transforms into an Apploxxian) and Drake (an Tranysilan from Anur Transyl who crashed on Earth) join the group of Heroes in Doxin City, but Tyler (a normal human archer) has decided not to join. Titan arrives and attacks Doxin City, but the battle quickly ends. With the Doxin City base damaged, the Heroes to to the Arctic FLA Base, where Shane and Chris dicuss the events of the Teaser. Its revealed that Titus , the Vladat who also crashed with Drake is frozen in a tube in the base. Stryker arrives and sends a signal to Titus, waking him up and allowing him to break free. Confronting the Heroes, Titus joins Stryker and the two escape. During the chaos, Tyler arrives and joins the group, claiming to have important information. ACT II: Seperation The Heroes meet in their room. Here, we get the backstory of CHAOS, the terrorist organization, Wolf the main antagonist of The Hunter, and Stryker. It's explained that the FLA was founded in 1999 due to the strange alien events that were occurring in Hungary, Mexico, and Canada. Stryker was one of the first few people to sign up for the FLA, though Shane rejected him because he thought someone else was a better fit. Wolf contacted a member of CHAOS. Wolf later was hired by Stryker, and served him. Later, the Drug X was made. Stryker made a come-back around 2011 and re-applied. We needed the help, so Shane recruited him personally. After he joined, he seemed a bit off. As the FLA quickly became a spy-agency as well, he began to show clear signs that he liked control, and power. Then, he disappeared about a month before Wolf showed up and confronted Tyler. Well, around a month before Drake arrived, he was found near the Washington D.C. base injured from an attack. He healed and then rejoined the team. When they got Drake and the Vladat... everything changed. The Vladat amazed Stryker especially. Shane noticed he spend lots of time guarding it, and he caught him once or twice looking at our scientist's files about him. Shane told him that the Vladat was better off dead or frozen solid then tested on alive and moving. In March, after Shane talked with Lauren about joining... that's when everything went down. Stryker was found attempting to get samples of the Vladat. There was a fight afterward. Stryker went rogue, and Shane chased him across Area 51 until when it became a car chase, a rocket hit the car. He escaped, and made an alliance with CHAOS for good. After a while, conflicting views resulted in Tyler and Drake fighting, followed by Ryan attacking Drake and Lauren. After a while, the team separated, but Stryker and Titus were watching. Its also hinted that Drake began to have romantic feelings for Lauren. One by one, the heroes are attacked outside, especially Lauren. MI6 is destroyed during a battle. Afterwards, the Heroes discover Project: Endgame, and Tyler and Drake establish a connection: They've both lost someone. Its revealed that the Board of Directors for the FLA didn't trust the Heroes (since its human to make mistakes and disobey, lie, etc. So they came up with a plan to create supersolider clones of the Heroes just in case. Now that Stryker has it, and Titus, they realize he plans to create an army of Vladat clones. They decide to seperate again, defeat Light, Dark, and Titan, and then stop Stryker and Titus. ACT III: Heroes Stryker and Titus are in Chicago , preparing for a MASSIVE CHAOS attack. Ryan arrives in Chicago, waiting to see if anyone attacks him, but nothing happens. Tyler fights Dark in Everson City, but Dark commits suicide. Drake fights Titan in Stonewick City, but in a fit of rage, kills Titan. This is secretly all recorded on camera. Lauren fights Light in Miami, and Light nearly kills her, but she jumps up and he dies. The Heroes arrive in Chicago, just as the attack begins. Multiple warships and helicopters shoot at buildings, damaging multiple buildings. The Vladat Clones appear, and start attacking people on the streets. Titus decides to join them as well. The Heroes begin to fight off the Vladat Clones and CHAOS members. During this time, Chicago is cut off from the rest of the world as its citizens look in terror. Lauren and Tyler kill as many clones as they can. Drake destroys a tank, before teaming up with Tyler and knocking down multiple Vladat Clones and copters. Stryker realizes that the Heroes are in Chicago, and sends the helicopters after them. Lauren gets help from Drake, only for his Black Knight armor to be destroyed. In response, Lauren summons the Black Knight Armor 3 to Chicago, and helps him put it on. Heather Collider, Ryan's girlfriend attempts to save some people, but in the end he saves her. Drake confronts the Vladat, Titus as Ryan and Tyler confront Stryker. The two from Anur Transyl fight each other as Titus creates a fake version of General Zorak, another Anodite that was Lauren's enemy. However, the real Zorak was killed many years before. In a final strike of hatred, Tyler cuts off Stryker's arms, and Ryan, as Tiger Rage rips the spine and head off of Stryker, killing him. Titus and Drake fight each other, and Lauren defeats the fake Zorak. It is here that the two heroes confess their love for each other. Powered by his emotions, Drake defeats Titus, and stabs him in the chest. The Vladat falls to the ground, skeleton falls to the ground, and Titus is dead. In the aftermath, the world is shocked by the Battle of Chicago . America celebrates its victory over evil, as seen by its patriotic symbolism of raising all of its flags high, as told by the President. The Heroes are later awarded metals, but one man in particular, Eric Malum gives Drake a nasty look. Ryan and Heather reunite, Lauren returns to Miami and meets Kyle, Tyler takes a week off with Anne, and Drake watches a sunset in Stonewick City, giving his opinion on the whole situation. It cuts to a post-credits scene in an alien warship in outer space. A mysterious new villain is disturbed by Earth being thrown into the galactic spotlight. He then decides to let that happen no longer, by destroying the planet. Thus, Phase One ends... and Phase Two begins... Concluding Statement Well at least you know what happened. I don't know why you couldn't read Heroes though. You know how long it took to get that done? Heroes has caused lots of months of planning, DAYS AND DAYS AND MONTHS AND MONTHS of writing, lots of fighting, argueing, and collobration to get done. Honestly, if you can't read Heroes, then why should I read your stuff? (shrugs) I really hope you read Heroes. But if you don't read Heroes, at least comment on this page and tell us what you think. From the Writer of... The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster.... Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 02:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:User:Sci100 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Cartoon44